Patent Document 1 proposes that a power source device having a plurality of batteries connected in series is used as a driving source of an electric motor of a hybrid car or an electric vehicle.
The power source device described in the Patent Document 1 is formed such that a bus bar module is attached to the plurality of batteries which are collected so that positive electrodes and negative electrodes are alternately arranged. The bus bar module described in the Patent Document 1 includes a plurality of bus bars that respectively connect positive electrodes and negative electrodes of the adjacent batteries to each other, a plurality of voltage detection terminals that are respectively attached to the bus bars and are adapted to detect voltages of the respective batteries, a plurality of electric wires connected to the respective voltage detection terminals, and a resin plate on which a first storage section that accommodates the bus bars and a watershoot shaped second storage section that accommodates the electric wires are formed.
The electric wires are drawn from a drawing section which is projected from the plate such that a bottom plate and a side wall of the second storage section adapted to accommodate the electric wires are extended. A tongue piece projected from a tip portion of the bottom plate of the drawing section and the drawn electric wires are wound together by a winding member such as a tape or the like so that the electric wires are bundled together on the tongue piece to be fixed thereto.